


And an ass hand-sculpted by the gods

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, model and artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Elena finds herself falling for her art class' figure drawing model, Mack.





	And an ass hand-sculpted by the gods

The art room was buzzing with activity as students filed in for class. Then again, the art room was never _not_ buzzing. Never empty, never still, yet somehow peaceful. At least to Elena it always was. Like a space frozen in time where she could live happily forever. 

“Remember, this is our last session with this model. We will be switching to a still life on Monday.”

The classroom comes somewhat to attention at the sound of their professor’s voice. Chairs scrape against linoleum tiles, and the sound of pages fluttering fills the air as sketch pads open.

“What a shame,” came Joey’s voice from beside her, where he was setting up. “This is the best model we’ve had so far.”

“You just think that because he’s cute,” she scoffs.

“He isn’t _cute_. _I’m_ cute. He’s… like the Americans say: tall, dark, and handsome.” He admires the model standing in nothing but a robe at the center of the class. “Está bueno. The perfect body for figure drawing.”

“And an ass hand-sculpted by the gods.”

“Thank you,” a deep voice interrupts them.

Elena’s face contorts into a cringe at the realization that they’ve been caught. She faces forward and low and behold, their model is looking directly at them. There’s a glimmer in his eyes and a hint of a smirk on his face that makes Elena want to wipe it off. Preferably with her own mouth…

“Elena. Joey. If you three are done chatting, we’d like to get started.”

The two art students mutter out an apology while their model takes his place. There’s a moment of hesitation where he sucks in a quick deep breath, then the robe falls away to reveal every inch of his impressive physique. Elena is relieved when he positions himself facing away from her, partly because she won’t have to feel embarrassed about her blatant ogling, but mostly because she’s got the best view of his ass.

She has to force herself to drag her gaze upwards so that she can get to work. The sound of charcoal scraping against paper was coming from every desk but hers. With one long stroke of her pencil, Elena captures his broad shoulders. From there she starts to build down, eyes tracing over every swell and divot of muscle, hand following closely behind. She’s admiring the V at the small of his back, trying not to think about what it would be like to run her tongue through it, when he suddenly turns halfway towards her and takes a seat, one leg bent, arm propped up on his knee. She’d been so lost in thought she’d lost track of the clock ticking down to the next pose.

Class ticks by like this, minute by minute, with their model going from pose to pose. Sometimes he’s facing towards her and Elena struggles to focus on her work under his intense gaze. Actually, Elena finds herself never quite finishing a sketch because of how caught up she gets in his muscles, the way his skin pulls taunt over them, the slight shadow of hair across his chest, the size of his-

“Your figure drawings must be on my desk first thing Monday. Have a good weekend!”

Before she knows it, her classmates are packing up their supplies and getting the hell out of dodge. She studies her half-finished works with a pout, taking her time to pack up. This was her last class of the day, so she has nowhere else to be. It definitely wasn’t because she wanted to see if a particular man stuck around after he finished changing back into his clothes in the classroom’s adjacent supply closet.

“Ready to go?”

Elena spins around to face Joey, suddenly remembering her best friend was present the entire time.

“Um, I’m actually going to stay back. I need to talk to Professor Forhan about… something.”

“Okey, you two have a good time talking.” He winks as he gathers up his things, and Elena knows the two people he means are not her and the professor. “I’ll let Robbie know you’re not coming back to the house tonight. 

Elena chucks a small eraser at his back as he laughs and exits the room. She continues packing up her things wondering how long she might have to wait, but her wondering is cut short by the sound of the closet door opening and closing. She glances up at him, hoping to catch his eye. He’s now wearing a simple t-shirt that made his arms somehow appear even larger, backpack slung over his shoulder ready to leave. Elena briefly considers whether she’s desperate enough to chase after him, but then a large hand is handing her her pencil case.

“Thanks,” she says, reflecting the charming smile on his face back at him.

He picks up one of her sketches and examines it. “Oh no.”

Concern flashes across Elena’s face as she leans over to look at her own work in his hands, searching for whatever problem caused his exclamation.

“You didn’t finish?” 

“No, I didn’t. I was a little distracted today.”

“What are you going to do?”

She shrugs, taking the drawing and putting it with the others. “Try to fill in what I can from memory and then hope my professor doesn’t grade too harshly.”

There is a moment of stillness between them, neither quite ready to move towards the door.

“Are you busy tonight?”

Elena’s heart skips a beat at his question.

“I have a class right now, but I’m free after that. I could come back and model for a bit. Might help a little?”

It wasn’t a date, but close enough. Elena’s eyes glimmer as she responds. “That would be great.”

His smile is brilliant, and Elena briefly thinks it’s more beautiful than anything she’s ever seen in a museum.

“Okay, I’ll meet you back here.”

“Okay.” Elena smiles back at him just as widely.

He finally slips out the door, but not before pausing ever so slightly to get one last look at her.

* * *

Elena doesn’t quite know how they ended up here but somehow, they’re fucking in the art room, her sketches and supplies abandoned. She’s bent over one of the long tables, hands planted firmly on its surface as she holds herself up, fingers clutching hopelessly at the wood. His hands are gripping her waist tight. He squeezes ever so slightly more as they get closer and closer to the edge. 

He pounds into her from behind at a steady pace, his small grunts of pleasure music to her ears. It’s unfortunate that she can’t see his face as he loses himself. Can’t watch it contort in ecstasy as he buries himself inside her, deeper and deeper with every thrust. One of his feet nudges hers gently until her legs spread wider, her jeans straining to stretch at her ankles.

She lets out a soft cry at the new angle, but it’s lost to the sound of her rear slapping against his hips as he picks up the pace. Elena’s arms begin to shake as she lets out more and more little gasps that match his heavy breathing and groans of pleasure. A little voice in the back of her head reminds her that they need to be quiet, but that voice is being drowned out by a louder one shouting _ay dios_ every time he hits her in precisely the right spot.

Elena doesn’t know how much longer she can take this. She feels so close, so damn close, but something is missing. That one thing to push her over the edge. Suddenly the hands are missing from her waist and Elena whines at the possibility that he might stop before she falls over that damn cliff. But then his large hands are on top of hers, fingers intertwining best they can with their bodies still moving frantically against one another. He brings his chest flush with her back, trapping her hair between them and giving it a gentle tug with every thrust. His forehead presses into the back of her head, and as he sputters out her name with a strangled cry, again and again, it sounds directly into her ears. That does it, and Elena ends up falling forward, arms finally giving out as she comes with a forceful shuddering, inner walls clenching tight around her partner. With a squeeze of her hands and a loud, deep whine from his throat, he too comes and slumps forward, pressing his face into her skin.

“Oh god, Elena” he sighs into her back.

He places hot, open-mouthed kisses across her bare shoulder blade, but she can’t enjoy them. She’s realized with embarrassment that she can’t remember his name. Did she ever even ask?

“Are you okay?”

The concern in his voice makes her notice that she’s tensed up. She forces herself to relax while she collects herself and stands up straight again.

“Yeah, that was…” she reaches down to pull her jeans back up, “That was wonderful.”

She hears him move across the room, to dispose of the condom they’d used discreetly in the large trash can by the paint sink. The silence between them isn’t the same comfortable silence as before. It feels awkward and heavy, at least to Elena. She’s done hookups before, though never in here or like this, but this one had felt different…

She finishes straightening herself out, mind settled on what she wants to do, just as he’s reached their spot in the art room. He’s still naked, clothes in a neat little pile where he’d set them before modeling for her, so instead of using a grip on his shirt to pull him down to her, she’ll have to rely on her toes to hold her.

He leans down to make it easier as they continue kissing. She runs her hands up his arms, enjoying feeling the muscles she had admired so much earlier. His kisses are gentle but hungry, which seemed to reflect how he was. Big and strong but sweet and soft. She lost herself in the dance their mouths were doing, to the point where she almost forgot why the guilt had settled in her stomach.

He pulls away after a minute, Elena’s lips chasing after his but losing to his height. He glances at the clock before smiling down at her, a bit nervously.

“The campus coffee shop is still open if you…”

She doesn’t bail him out, continuing to look up at him expectantly.

“Do you want to get coffee with me?”

There’s something about the way he looks down at her, eyes shining, that makes her heart want to say yes. The guilt pooled in her stomach is also saying yes. It’s the least she can do for the guy, who so far has been nothing but a gentleman, that she’s so blatantly taken advantage of.

“Coffee sounds good.”

“Okay, let me just-“

He grabs his pile of clothes and starts walking for the closet. They both laugh at the ridiculousness of it, but Elena still finds his modesty charming. He comes back out wearing his clothes once more and the brightest smile. It makes Elena’s heart flutter when it’s aimed directly at her. He helps her gather her things and then they are off.

Elena leans into her date’s side while they order at the counter. She was hoping to catch his name when he gave it to the barista, but she didn’t even ask. Elena can’t help but relish in the satisfied feeling when his hand comes to rest on the small of her back though, so the effort wasn’t a total waste. They pick out two cozy looking seats in the corner of the shop.

They have an easy time talking despite having been intimately connected minutes before. Inevitably, the conversation moves towards classes and Elena spots another opportunity to learn some personal information.

“What major are you in? I don’t think I’ve had any classes with you yet.”

He blushes, “I’m actually not in the art department.”

Elena cocks her head in question.

“Engineering. Not as sexy.”

“What were you doing modeling for a fine arts class?”

“I lost a bet.”

“I’m sorry,” she laughs, taking a sip from her cup to hide her grin.

“It’s okay, I feel like the experience was worth the embarrassment.”

He subtly takes her hand, and she realizes she is the experience he means.

“Bold of you to assume this is more than just a hookup and free coffee.” She makes sure to keep her tone light and playful.

“If it were just a hookup, you wouldn’t be trying so hard to learn my name.”

Busted. Elena raises her cup again to hide her embarrassed flush.

“I’m sorry.”

His answering laugh seems genuine, and she’s glad this whole encounter hasn’t ended in total disaster.

“That’s okay.”

“What is it?”

“That’s kind of personal don’t you think? I don’t really know you that well and-“

She sticks her finger between his ribs, silencing his teasing.

“Tell me,” she pleads through their laughter.

He’s quiet for a moment before he looks at her with a devious glimmer in his eyes.

“How about… if you can figure it out, then we can do this again.”

Honestly, she’s still not sure if this is more about wanting to continue whatever is going on between them or not wanting him to feel used, but whatever it is she’s going to roll with it. Besides, she’s never been one to turn down a challenge. Especially one with such a reward.

* * *

Elena is walking to class the next time she sees him. She spots a familiar shaved head peeking out in the crowd ahead of her. After only a millisecond of consideration, she changes course to follow him. She could miss her obligatory bio class, this was more important. 

She follows him into one of the large lecture halls. Perfect for hiding in the back rows. Of course _he_ sits in the front row. Why does she find this dork so frustratingly charming? Elena waits for the professor to call role, but he never does. She’s disheartened for a second but decides to stick around. Her target, of course, raises his hand several times during class to answer questions, or ask them, but the professor never calls on him by name. She’s practically pouting with disappointment by the end of the lecture, when the professor starts handing out graded papers. He calls Alphonso Mackenzie, and Elena’s heart skips a beat as she watches the man she followed here get up to collect his assignment.

Despite his challenge, they had still swapped numbers after their coffee date. She’d tried every tactic she could think of to get him to fold, from sweet talking to sending him a very promising photo. Nothing had worked. Now, she shoots him a text faster than he can get back to his seat, tapping on his peach emoji contact name. No context. No flirting. Just his name. She watches as Alphonso checks his phone while he collects his things. A smile spreads across his lips as he types out a reply.

-Wow, you finally got it. My friends just call me Mack tho

-How did you figure it out?

-Turn around

Mack looks back and spots her sitting at the back of the class. He smiles at her and her heart flutters. His phone vibrates in his hand again.

-Would you like to get dinner, Mack? 

* * *

 Joey and Robbie are sitting on the couch looking for something to watch on Netflix.

“We’re not watching Great British Bake Off, dude.”

“But it’s so good!”

“Yeah but it makes me hungry, and there’s nothing in the fridge right now.”

“It’s Elena’s turn to get groceries.”

“Where even is she?”

As if summoned, Mack and Elena burst through the front door, slamming it shut behind them. Elena is practically being held in Mack’s arms, their lips locked, walking blindly through the living room. Elena doesn’t notice her roommates, or if she does, she doesn’t care because her top is off before they even reach the hallway.

“To the left,” she somehow manages to get out between feverish kisses. Mack steers them in that direction.

They slam the bedroom door behind them, and Joey and Robbie hear the springs of her bed creak as the weight of two bodies falls on it.

“I’m going for a drive,” Robbie says, standing and spinning Lucy’s keys around his finger once.

“Take me with you.”

* * *

Elena’s messy hair emerges from beneath the sheets, a broad smile spread across her face. She kisses Mack’s chest as she settles in on top of him. 

“You have a very pretty cock.”

Mack scrunches up his nose.

“Pretty?”

Elena laughs as she nuzzles into him. “Yes. Pretty.” He lowers one arm to wrap around her.

“I don’t like pretty.”

“Beautiful then.”

Mack groans, pinching her back softly.

They settle into a content silence, just enjoying their post-coital daze.

“’Mack’ suits you.”

“You think so?”

Elena hums in response, “I like ‘Alphonso’ too.”

“I’m glad you figured it out.” His voice is different, a soft edge to it. The game is over, the reward claimed. The unspoken question hangs between them. Now what?

Elena props herself up, one arm on either side of Mack’s head, holding herself above him. Her hair falls like a curtain around them, creating an intimate space within their intimate space. She kisses him, slow and soft, a promise.

“So am I.”

He smiles brightly up at her, reassured, then continues kissing her as his hands glide down her back to settle on her ass.


End file.
